The Heart of Red Dragon Emperor
by deathslayali
Summary: This is a story about a boy, who have died. Yet, he would not give up, not even death can make him give up. So he rise once again to protect his friend. Immagine his surprise when an angel saved them. Now, he must deal with supernatural world and raise his adopted twins. This is a story of Hyoudou Issei lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of Red Dragon Emperor

**Hello there! I, slay-sama, will become your Host in this story as usual.**

**You know, i have make atleast three different version of this story. And i have decided to use this instead of the other.**

**Ah, and sorry to dissapointed you, but Issei would not become writer in this story. He will instead become somenoe like Tony Stark from Ironman.**

**Anway, don't forget to review!**

**And thanks to Kurobaraito for your Kore wa Akuma desuka? R. I got a very nice idea from it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate series. If i do, Issei would have Illya as sister and Kiba would throwing his sword like a king I.E: Gilgamesh.**_

"talking"

(thinking)

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

_(Time or Place)_

**I wish there is more Fate/stay night story in this site.**

**x-x-x**

It has been a year since Irina moved. And it also has been a year since their son, Hyoudou Issei start acting strange. At first, they thought nothing of it. But it was starting to get worse.

And today is the worsest they have ever seen. With blood and bruises covered his body, he carried two girls with identical feature, White hair.

The moment they seen him bathed in blood, their parental instinct flared alive. Becoming good parent they are, they quickly caught Issei who was about to passed out.

And that was what currently happen.

x-x-x

Mr. Hyoudou was very thankful that his wife is ex-doctor. After caught Issei who was about to passout, they started to heal his wound. Whoever, even if he knew his son was some kind of protector against second to third rate criminal (Wich protect start from bully to thief victim.) their son nevet get this bad. Wich brimg out more question than answer... Just who is hurting his son?

"Honey, do you think he can survive that wound?"

He stared at his wife while pointing at a wound that will maybe leave mark on his son... Who are he kidding? Of course it would leave a mark, i mean that x slash on his son chest is actually deep enough to seen his son cracked bone.

...He is too old for this kind of bullshit.

"I, i think our son can survive."

And that was understatement. Yes, he know that even doctor cannot heal this kind of wound with only first aid kit.

But he then noticed something...

He did not know how, he did not know why, but he just saw something impossible and unbelievable in front of him.

His son wound were closing themself. Granted, maybe only few scratces were already healled by this point, but still, that regeneration is imposssible. Wich bringin up more question than answer, just WHAT is his son?

"Ngghhh..."

Did his wounded son has already woke up?! But that is impossible.

"...Mom...Dad?"

"Yes dear?"

He watched as his son stared at him with apologetic expression. Now that's stupid, he doesn't have anything to be sorry for...

Well... maybe except worrying them to death...

"...I'm sorry..."

And then, darkness envloped him. When he wake up next morning he would not remember anything execpt that he and his wive was adopting two new daughter.

What a strange way to have a daughter?

x-x-x

I never like that.

That was my line of thinking. Honestly, if their were anyway that would not inolved my parent knowing anything supernatural then i would gladly do so. But unfortunately i don't, so the only way to keep secret from them is to hypnosis them.

I noticed the bandage that covered my wounded chest. So it seem they have already healed me.

Oh wait, where is the twins?

My eyes then noticed two white haired girl occopied the chouch. I also noticed medicine scent linger around them. Of course, my parent must do it.

Quickly rise from where i laid, i started to move my unconscious parent to their own bed room and then grab the twins that i saved from... _**THAT MAN**_... to my bed and laid them there.

Hello couch, it seem tonight I would sleep on you.

x-x-x

_(Nightmared Night.)_

It was the same nightmare again. It was the nightmare of my uselessnes.

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat me boy! I am far stronger

than you!"

_**THAT MAN **_said to me. It's true, my body were covered in so many wounds that to move even a foot away from where i stand would only cause more pain.

But i can't give up, no matter how dire the situation. Because Irina-chan lives is in danger, and i as her friend would stand by her side and protect her.

"Issei-kun, please stop! This is enough!"

"No, Irina-chan. I would not let you go."

I would not let my friend taken from me!

"What a noble word! Unfortunately, I will kill you!"

Hmm? Why i don't feel pain anymore?

"I-i-is-s-s-e-e-i-kun..."

Hmm? Why is Irina-chan expression changed from relief then to shocked then finnaly to horror and disbelive? What's wrong with-

_PAIN_

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

W-what is this pain!? And why is it coming from my chest?!

Looking down, i see that my heart were pierced by a sword, dark as night and covered with blood, my blood.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

Just what he gain from doing this?! More importantly, what does he want?

And then, darkness enveloped me.

x-x-x

_(Midnight.)_

I woken up in the middle of night. Quickly i moved my hand to where my heart supposed to be, wich does not beating. Quickly i turned on my circuit and fuel the gem beside my heart with prana.

A day just before Irina go, we were almost kidnapped by _**THAT MAN**_. And in that day too i also died.

In a sense that is.

To survive a spear that pierced my heart, a dragon inside of me named Ddraig offered me another live, by throwing away my humannity and making him sleep for at least decade.

It was common knowlodge that brain is a link between a person soul and body, and with the body dead, the brain could only follow.

So in order to make a body that strong enough to survive being heart pierced, why don't use prana?

And that's how i ended up like this. While it was right that my heart is dead by anymeans, i make it beat by fuelling one of the boosted gear gem that i placed right beside my heart with prana. And everytime i have a nightmare, my magic circuit will stopped fuelling it with prana. Thankfully, i have enough high quallity magic circuit to fuelling it at least twenty six hour a day.

FYI, Prana is a mix between mana and od. For further informantion, please read Fate/stay night wiki or Type moon wiki.

FYFI, i have 45 high qualitty magic circuit alive and kicking.

Anyway, i'm still sleepy. Not to mention tired and almost out of prana. So now i better be asleep.

Not to mention tommrow i must clear few thing with the twins, and then i must go to maid cafe in Akihabara to meet Gabriel aswell.

Talk about bad luck.

x-x-x

_(Nightnare countinue)_

Even with the boosted gear and balance breaker help, i only managed to cut off his left hand.

But in the end, it was not enough.

_**THAT MAN **_roared in pain while clutching his left arm. He cursed so much that i have a problem to memorized all of them.

He also promised to me to torture me until i desperated to death before even killing me slowly.

In the end, i lose to him. I don't want to give up, but in the end i am not strong enough.

However, in that moment i saw an angel landed in front of me. She has a very beautiful face that hold gentleness inside of those pure eyes and have six beautiful pair of white wings.

I don't know why, but just by seeing those pure eyes were enough to comfort me. Not to mention how beautifull she looked when she smiles. She seem really happy to save me for some reason.

I wonder, can i become that happy?

And so, the tale of formerly will be pervert boy were completely rewrited. And this story is about...

_The Heart of Red Dragon Emperor._

x-x-x

_(Next morning.)_

Ray of light pierced my eyes, forcing me to wake up from my comfy bed-

Wait, didn't i slept on th chouch last night?

With that, i forced my senses to the fully aware state. And i am not regret it one bit.

Because in front of me, lying on their back on my bed while hugging each other is the twins.

Just before the two of them passed out, the twins with beautiful white skin told her their name.

Yuki, Hikari, what a beautiful name.

Unfortunately, they doesn't have any last name. Wich mean either they are abandoned or doesn't have any living relaties. That was so sad.

So, i decided to brought them home. Not a genius idea, but that's the only idea i have. Hey! Don't look at me like that, it's not like i am cold hearted enough to just put them randomly in some orphanage.

It was not because i have an imoutou-fetish turned on by their cuteness.

...Really.

...Okay, maybe it effected my judgment a bit.

But despite that, i don't have any ulterior motive. Well, maybe except enjoying their cuteness, but that's besides the point.

"Nggghhhh..."

Oh it seems they were about to wake up. Might as well greet them properly now.

x-x-x

This morning is so strange.

Was Yuki thought.

She expected that she would wake up in the morning inside of her cell like always, and then be experimented by that man alongside someone she considered sister. Yes, experimented.

Ever since her oldest memory, she was always experimented, violated and anything a magus do to their research material alongside her sister.

She doesn't know if her hair were naturally white or if this were result of that moster research, but the thing she know is she doesn't care.

But, she cares about her sister. And seeing her experimented by that magus is make her feels guilty, it make her fells useless. What good being older yet cannot protect the younger.

She would not give that magus satisfaction, no she would rather die than give that monster satisfaction when breaking her body. So, she instead kill her own emotion so that she could not show show him her fear.

However, she never expected to wake up in bedroom with her sister at her side. On a bed nonethless.

Just after she woke up, a pair of eyes stared at her.

It turned out that the pair of eyes was belongs to someone who saved them.

At first, she was sceptical toward this bo- no, man, in front of her. But it turned out he was a fine man. Oh, and he also said that his parent were already adopted them...

Wait...

"WHAT?!"

For the first time in her rather dark lives, she never seen this coming.

Strangely though, instead of refuse it, she felt happy. Finnaly someone who would accept ner and her sister.

And she doesn't mind if he would become her brother. He was her savior after all.

It just soooo sudden, and how she was supposed to act? She never becomes the younger one in this kind of relationship! What if she messed up? What if she were too emontionless? What if Hikari doesn't like him? What if-

And so, the girls thought went very far, far away.

x-x-x

The breakfast is somewhat, more enjoyable than i thought it would. Granted, i've never eaten with girls and my parents (If you except Irina, that is.). Still, the akward atmosphere in the first five minutes of the breakfast quickly faded away when Hikari open her mouth. And i swear my eyes is somehow tricking me!

I still can't belive they can eat triple of my usual portion and still have enough room to eat ice cream! And despite that, their body didn't even have a single fat lying beneath their skin!

Haahhhhh~ I am to young for this thing.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun! How have you been?"

Ah, it seems i too caught in my thought that i am not even aware i already inside the maid cafe owned by Gabriel the Seraph, Kingdom of Heaven, how (not so) original.

Standing in front of me is one of the many maid that worked in this cafe. Her name is Haruka, and if i am not mistaken, still eighteen. She have brown hair and her face is like typical foreign bishoujou. And add to the fact she the only maid that know supernatural world. She is also the most trusted maid by Gabriel.

"Oh hi Haruka-san. I'm fine, still alive and kicking."

I joked to Haruka, wich she giggled with those joke.

"*Giggle* Yes yes, that's true. Searching for Gabriel-sama, right?"

"Well, yes. Where is she anyway?"

"At the office. Do you, want me to call her?"

"Yes please."

And with that, i sit on the usual table.

x-x-x

_(Five minutes later.)_

It was barely five minutes since Haruka-san leave me alone in this maid cafe. Truth to be told, i'm still eleventh, but my body tells otherwise. With a four pack of muscle, who could tell that I am only eleventh.

Which us my current problem. With a body like this, many person mistaken me as a teenager. So, it was not strange that many young maid in here eyes eying me like a piece of meat.

Sometimes i wonder if some God hated my gut with passion burning like a sun.

Nah, (if this is a game) it maybe because my low rank luck.

"Trouble in heaven nee~, Issei-kun?"

"Well, if you put it that way... Oh, Hi Gabriel."

It was then i noticed that a beautifull blonde woman was sitting across mine.

"Hi Issei-kun. I assumed that your mission is complete, right?"

The mission she talking about is actually a misssion where i and few other executor from cruch hunt a Sealing Designations.

On a side note, Gabriel said this with a mix between serious and cheerful tone.

"Yes, it's complete. However, it seems _**THAT MAN **_manages to escape us again."

"So it seems..."

It was silence for a few seconds. Both of us most likely don't have anything to say ot don't know anything to say.

"How is Irina trainnig?"

Irina, i hope you alright in vantican. I know that they food is tasteless at best and bonderline poisonous at worst.

"She is doing fine. Infact, she us doing much better than other candidate."

I nodded at that. Even when we are still childern (wich is what we are right now), she was alaways good at sword. Even if sometimes my body becomes her shinai wrath.

I swear if i don't know any better, that damned shinai must have been a sacred gear.

"Ne~ Issei-kun, is that i heard is true, about you adopted two girls younger than you?"

I gulped at her question. And i am more neverous that somehow, a dark aura started to from around Gabriel.

If this scene is like one of those anime i watch, then if i fail to satisfy her question, i would be punched to the other side of the world.

"Y-y-y-e-e-s it's t-true."

"So, it seem i have misjudged your charcter. After all of this, you are just a perverted monkey. DIE YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"BUT THIS IS JUST MISSUNDERSTAANDDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

That day, i learned something important. Never ever EVER talk about other girl when talking to Gabriel. Honestly, if i doesn't know any better i would have guessed that Gabriel is jealous somewhat. But as far as i know, angel cannot have any negative feeling if they still wanted to becomes angel.

Just like one of my favorite character from other anime said... Woman is soo troublesome.

On a side note, i think i should stop watching anime... Nah, i will never stop watching it.

x-x-x

_(Flashback.)_

The mission was running smothly. So far there is no casualties on my side. It seems this workshop has been once again abbadonned by _**THAT MAN**_ again. I could only sigh.

That thought suddenly dropped when my instinct warned me. I moved my head to dodge a black sword that i knew very well, wich mean one thing, _**THAT MAN **_is stll here.

Just when i was about to warn the excutor, i caught the sight that they were already activited their Black keys. So it seems my warning is not needed.

Then, all of sudden, many man appeared with one thing in common. They wear a black cloak with a picture of x crossed England clock tower on thier back. In the center of them, is a a silver haired man with amputated left hand. This is Asecht Von Eizbern, the former leader of Eizbern magus clan, and _**THAT MAN.**_

My hatred toward him is based on what he is willing to do just to advance his magecraft. It disgusted me that there is exist a person so selfish like that.

Quickly i fill the magic circuit with my prana. I embrance the pain from getting a burned alive. For me, this pain is nothing compared to the pain from all _**THAT MAN**_victim. I will do anything to prevent meaningless death.

Because i am...

"THE ALLY OF JUSTICE, RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"

**End~**

x-x-x

Omake~

How Issei discover the wonder of anime.

It was sunday, and i am very bored. Normaly, i would train my body on this day, but i simply get bored of it, even if i know i wouldn't get stronger if i just lazying around.

Turned on the tv, i then sat in family couch, hoping that somehow my boredness would go away in time. I was proven right when i stumbeled upon a very intersting show.

It tells me about a story of a boy, who strive to help other people with no regards of his own self. In his task, he is almost killed by a heroic spirit, and healed by other magician. Then, just when he almost get killed again, he summoned a britania king, who by the way is a girl, and then fight the other heroic spirit. Then, the other magician who healed him come and causes a big misunderstanding withe the magician heroic spirit make the conversation even more strange.

Oh and let's not forget about the magician heroic spirit identity. It turned out that he was alternate evil futer self of the boy who comeback to past to kill the boy to make a paradoxes and erased his own existence.

When i saw that anime, my mind began to wonder, is anime always this good?

Well, that's the other reason i becomes ally of justice. Because ally of justice always surrounded by beautiful and powerful female. Not to mention if i play my card right, i would make a large harem. Muahahahahahahhaha...

I should consider my self lucky because no other people heard me.

~end.

x-x-x

~Omake 2

Meeting the Wizard Marshal, What the fuck?!

Today is a normal day. No devil consuming human, no fallen angel seduction, and more importantly, no rouge magus that i should deal with.

Walking in Akihabara in my search of epic anime, i stumbeled upon a store, more importantly, eroge store.

Failed to resist it, my body moved on it own to the stores.

I searched through many shelf, and finnaly i found it! The Erogame called 'monster girl quest!'. Deciding to buy it, i quickly walked through cashier, pay it, and back to home and play it.

However, my plan completely ruined when i saw him. Old he maybe, but this person is is the wizard marshal himself, the bearer of kaledioscope, Zeltrech, the ultimate troll.

I need to escape be fore he-

"Hey kid! I have something intersting, wanna see em?"

With that, Zeltrech appeared in front of me and grabbed me like a child trying to escape his parrent.

x-x-x

Curse you Zeltrech! Curse you and your Kaledioscope!

Okay, breath in... out... in...

Okay, let thinking straight again.

Somehow, i was transpoted to a different universe. I don't know anything about this universe, so the first thing i do is to search a village. Luckly, there is a village in front of me. Before anything strange can happen, i ranned to the village.

x-x-x

Finnaly, i have reached the village. This villgae is named 'Illyas town.' And seriusly, thet have bad namming. I mean come on, 'Illyas burger', Illyas salad', And 'Illyas fish'?

Just when i was about to start complaining, i saw many people in seventeenth century armor. Curious, i ask an old woman beside me.

Apparently, a monster attacked this village. Before i knew it, i already running to the direction where the city guard go. However, i never expected the monster to be like this.

When the old woman said monster, i expected an abnomination who ate and killed human. Not this-

"Hey, aren't you too young to hunt my kind? Well, not that i don't like young boy semen, but seriously, aren't you too young?"

Breath in... breath out... in... out...

Let me repeat my self. The monster in front of me is A FREAKING SLIME GIRL WITH TENTACLE THAT RAPED THE CITY GUARD, HOW IS THIS WORLD CAN BE SO MESSED UP?!

I really really hate the logic of this world.

Curse you Zeltretch! Curse you and your trolling tendecies!

x-x-x

**So that's all for today. Have a nice day!**

**And for you who have line, you can invite me by id deathslayali.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**deathslayali turned off the computer.**

**Wait, i don't write this with my computer, am i?**

x-x-x

Information corner.

Executor: Another branch of cruch defend against supernatural being. This one is specifically make to hunt down Sealing Designation, more powerful devil, and the dark sides of humannity. The example of this case is magus. This branch was estabilished in the middle of the great war. The member of this branch is trained in art of killing, so it no wonder they have some disagreement with the regular exorcist. Sometimes, the member of this branch goes all insane and thirst for a blood. The best Executor said to ne as powerful as high class devil without using anything except black keys and his body.

Magus: A more powerful and free magician, without a bind toward any devil. They normaly doesn't have any regard toward any being, even their own race, well beings. In extreme cases, they even experimented on whatever their hand could get. They said it was for the sakes of research and to reach the root of all things, Akasha. Their power source is come from combinning mana in the air and od inside their body to make prana. On a side note, avrange magus have between fifty to one hundred magic circuit, not added the circuit their crest have.

Clock Tower: An organization of magus who even more arogant than their own worth. This is a organization of magic reasearcher. This organization HQ is under the clock tower in England. The leader of this organization can be said is as powerful as ultimate class devil. However, if a magus and member of this organization becoming treat to clock tower, or they have forbidden research (because the risk is too high.), then they will label the magus as a Sealing Designation.

Black keys: A cross that can transformed into mudane European styled board sword. This is the weapon that the Executor used. It said that this Black keys is Executor version of light sword. But this sword is not only dangerous toward devil, it is dangerous to any supernatural being, be it Fallen angel, Yokai, lesser and higher devil, familiar, even angels and God. But the user simply cannot stand with the God in same grounds. Because of this, the exorcist banned it from their weapon list. A professional executor can use up to three Black keys with only one hand.


	2. Death of Both Parents

The Heart of Red Dragon Emperor

Chapter 2: Death of the parents.

**Hikari: Hello there! Unfortunately, Slay-san Cannot greet you as always. He have sickness called pedophile. So, we are here to Answer your question!**

**Slay: Shoo Shoo Hika-chan. First, i'm not a pedophile, I AM LOLICON *Ba dum tasss* Second, didn't you have a big brother to seduce?**

**Hkari: Oh, you're right Slay-san. Bye readers~**

**Slay: Sometimes i wonder why i create perverted OC. Anyway, someone asked why Issei keep referring Asecht, THAT MAN. It was same like when you referring Harry Potter as THE BOY WHO LIVED, or YOU KNOW WHO, Voldemord style. And if you are observant, you should know Asecht has silver hair.**

**Anyway, please Review, Read, And Favorite!**

**On a side note, Yuki and Hikari looked like Illya and Kuro respectively.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD, Fate series, and anything. I'm just a normal human that write a story, not a superwriter like fairy tail dragon slayer.**_

"talking"

(thinking)

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(_Time or Place)_

Murphy Law: The smaller group of people will and would always be more competent than a large group of army. This law is supported by Super setai show. I mean, where is FBI, SWAT, or Police when the monster attacked? Nothing i tell you!

x-x-x

It has been six months since Yuki and Hikari adopted to Hyoudou family. And things has gone better since then. Mr and Ms Hyoudou feel relief since they adopted them. Slowly they noticed that their son has been changing. He was no longer being reckless as he was year ago. Instead, he seems to spent more times with their adopted daughters.

"Issei nii-chan, can you help me with these question?"

"Issei nii-sama, please assist me with these question."

"Girls..."

"Yuki-nee~, i ask nii-chan first!"

"But Kari-chan, isn't the older one is supposed to be the first?"

"Ignored again huh, *sigh*"

"Mou~ Yuki-nee, don't just play older card sister recklessly! You must use it as last escort!"

"Is that so?"

"I hate my luck."

For their sanity sake's, Mr. and Ms. Hyoudou ignored most of their talk.

x-x-x

_(Next day.)_

Today is a sunday, and i have a plan to marathoned new anime. Unfortunaltely, Gabriel called me. She said there were someone who stoled Excalibur fragments, and she want me to help her find the culprit.

In a great war, the sword of promised victory, Excalibur, was brokken. In attempt to take advantage of it, the seven brokken Excalibur fragments that were collected by the cruch was maded to seven different sword. But it was not easy. So, they make a deal with the Eizbern at that time, wich is know to be the greatest alchemy. The result is seven different Excalibur fragment. The one wich stoled is the strongest Excalibur fragment, the Excalibur ruler.

At first i suspected that it was _**THAT MAN**_ doing, but i quickly shaked my head. As much as i want to blame him, he is not stupid enough to risk an outbreak between three faction. But even then i still felt a small part of my heart screaming at me. The sad thing is, i don't know why. I just can hope for better, but knowing my luck, it probally wouldn't.

"Issei-kun, are you thinking of something naughty?"

Fighting down my embrassement, wich is failling, i reply...

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-t i-s t-that supposed to mean, Gabriel?"

"W-well, you kinda spaced out when i was talking to you.."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"N-no, it was my fault."

It was at the time like this i cursed my low rank luck. I don't understand why things like this keep happening. Sure, i admit Gabriel take beautiful to otherworldy level, but just why every single woman i meet is soo damn confusing.

"*cough*...Let's pretend that never happen."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...Okay, i have enough of this.

Getting on my feet, i then grabbed her hand.

"Eh?!"

Not expecting this, Gabriel can only yelp in surprise.

"Gabriel, can you please tell me what's wrong? Your face is all red."

My attempt to relax her only made her face even redder than before. Is angel can even caught cold?

On a side note, we are currently sitting outside of garden cafe, enjoying the early summer wind. Oh wait, today is still early summer! I reallt am idiot.

"B-b-baka! L-let go off my hand, you pervert! Help! I'm getting molested!"

...The sheer ridiculousness actualy stunned me. It was such outlandish and impossible. Yet, I can somewhat feels many eyes staring at me while giving me a very neverous feeling. It's like you are a punching bag in a market. Wait, what is that supposed to mean again?

And why many man were starring at me like that? Oh boy, i can tell that this was going to be a ugly.

"Hey you! Are you was about to molest her?! Boys! Get him!"

W-wait! I'm just tweleve for anime sake's! And-

The rest of my thought was forgotton because i got beaten within an inch of my life's, literally.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry!"

It was a hour after got beaten by random men. And right now, Gabriel is apologizing to me.

"It's okay." And i mean it. It was okay for me to got beaten if after that Gabriel and i could speaking freely again.

"So, let's back to our disscussion."

I offer. My smile i give her is genuine. This is an angel who saved me afterall, and i intent to repay her kindness for protecting me and Irina.

"R-right.. let's countinue..."

And so, we countinue to suspect the culprit for the rest of the day. But even so, our effort is fruitless.

"*Sighing tiredly* Well, it's look like we can't find him today."

"Yes, it's look like it. So, wanna grab dinner with me?"

I offer to a tired looking Gabriel. I don't know that the mighty archangel in front of me have a unnatural fear toward reading a paper work. It must have something to do with their brain. Or the sheer number she must signed.

"YES! *blush* O-oh, s-sorry."

"It's okay."

It was amusing to experience an angel mood swings. And all of that happen in very short time unfortunately. If i don't know any better, i would have guess i caught Gabriel maiden heart. But that's impossible because two reason, the first is this is real world, not a fantasy anime. Secondly, archangel have lived many centurys, so it was high impossible that Gabriel still retain her maiden heart. The last one is mostly a guess.

"Issei-kun, let's go!"

It was then i realized that i have yet another daydream. Quickly getting rid of my thought, i repplied her with a smile of my own.

"Sure, let's go."

...

...

...

Unfortunately, fate have another plan to me.

...

...

...

_Preasure._

!?

I made eye contact with Gabriel, and she nodded. Then this only mean that a being on par with Gabriel is in Akihabara. And he seems to chalange us. Either he is very stupid, or he is very arrogance. Either way, we must deal with it.

Gabriel already spread her wings, and so do i, even if my wings are very different that it couldn't be called 'wings' in the first place. It was my CAD or Casting Assist Device. It is looked like a bracelet i wore in my right hand, but look can be deceive. After all, i made it myself.

Magus need time to chant their Aria. But using this bracelet, there is no need for that time. Because this bracelet used like a catalyst, or a wand, or even a magic circle. I made this device to counter my weakness when i'm not using bossted gear. True, my sacred gear is very useful and powerful. But if i used boosted gear in every battle, then sooner or later i would relying it to much and abadoning my magic.

And using this CAD is easy, because all i need to do is to pour my prana to it, then with the right spell sequences inputted, the effect would be more effective than what magus used.

Quickly i activited spell sequences 'accel'. I gave Gabriel one last glance, signalling i was ready. Then, we 'flying' with our own way. Gabriel with her wings, while i jumped from roof to roof.

Finnaly we reach the place. It was actually abadonned park. The tree and grass grow uncontrolled and seemingly eaten the park benches. And in the park stood a single man with silver hair. It can't be, **Asecht?** No, it's not him, because as far as i know, he would still have amputated hand. So, maybe it was another homonculi? Most likely, since he seems prefer to use homunculi than another magus.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

It was Gabriel who asked him. Now that i have seen the distruber. His body is not those body builder and his muscle more fit for those runner. Wich drawn my attention, since **Asecht** normally would either use no-muscle-full-prana or no-prana-full-muscle type. I never seen he combined two of their kind.

"I am homunculi number 51-CQC. Target identified, Gabriel Seraph the Archangel and Hyoudou Issei, current Red Dragon Emperor. Mission: Eliminate Hyoudou Issei and if possible, Gabriel Seraph."

Number 51-CQC type? Don't tell me this was another over powered homunculi? Two digits no less? What is _**THAT MAN **_think?

Eizbern have many homunculi, wich is what **Asecht** is truly, a homunculi. Homunculi that i fought the last time i met are three digits one. They might have the advantage of number and more skilled, but against an executor who have slaughtered a small army of inhuman being equpied with black keys, they are as good as dead.

However, a two digits is different. They are more sklilled, more powerfull than their counterpart, but they lacked any independent action and emotion. Wich is mean they are no more than emotionless killing machine given power to slay four winged angel.

Based on the clock tower information, only few two digits homunculi still alive, and even only single digits left. The single digits name is** Asecht, **the leader of now extinct Eizbern magus family. The same **Asecht** i hated and cutted his left hand. That same **Asecht.**

Stop, this is not the right time to thin-

"Move Issei-."

But it was already too late.

Caught by surprise, a burning fist greeted my stomatch.

_Pain_

"Gah!"

I spatted some blood that mostly come from my interlnal wound, i then send flying to a nearby tree. However, just before the crash, my instict that i honed by fighting kicked in, saving me from crashing.

However, i have a little time to react as a burning kick almost meet my head. But it was enough. I acivited boosted gear to stop his kick from meeting my face.

"Gah!"

Once again i was caught by surprise as he overpowered i quickly activited 'accel' and retreated a few meter behind.

Fast... He was way faster than even **Asecht.** And he also hit as hard as train! So, this is our difference in power?!

"Issei-kun, are you alright?"

It was Gabriel who landed besides me. Unlike me, Gabriel is more flying long ranged type. So a combat like this is disadvantageous toward Gabriel. Besides, she doesn't have attack that fast without getting unwanted attention. Mainly, because she can't covers that much without leaving a single trace behind.

**[Boost]**

I feel the power of boosted gear fueled me. It was amazing, feeling this much power that i can't normally reach.

"Yes... I'm alright Gabriel. Can you please cover me while i attack him?"

It was that or killed him while at the same time destroying this abandoned park. If i might add, risking million life. It was a choice that i cannot take. So the obvious choices is to save million life's.

"I can, but please be save."

"I will try."

And so, the battle is begin!

x-x-x

Too say Gabriel is proud is an understandment. She never regretted to visit Kuoh back then. Infact, she is quite happy for it. Not only she get a potential powerful Excalibur fragments user, but she found a very intersting young man.

And now, the same young man was fighting in front of her. He was fighting a being that capable to deafeat her given enough time and resources. And she isn't lied when she say that homunculi capable to defeat her, she already know considering she has fought some of them in past.

The young man in front of her fighting bravely, bonderline suicidal fighting style. He exposed his opening to the homunculi, wich the homunculi intent to take advantage. But it was a grave mistakes. With inferrior power, that syle would even be more effective. And not once she saw Issei get direct damage. All of the homunculi attack were either burned his body, or get countered.

Every time the homunculi almost managed to land a hit, Issei managed to redirected it from getting direct damege, wich avoided [reset] from the gears. And he instantly countered it with his fist. It was sucidal, yes. But it was also effective against non human.

She was proud and worried about him at the same time.

Sometimes she forgot that the young man in front of her is still a boy. Well, it was understandable considering he doesn't act like one. She only hoped that he will be alright.

x-x-x

A kick targeting my kidney, it was coming from a high speed. I parried it with my left hand.

Opening!

I punched his left arm with my right arm. It's not much damage, but i don't intent to make a damage. I intent to weaken him by taking out his arm. Knowing i targeted his limb, he moved his other arm to parry my punch.

**[Boost]**

It is my third boost, and i think this is enough.

With that in mind, i jumped backward after avoiding yet another burning punch.

I only have one chance.

Charging all power i have, i create a spear. It was not your normal light spear, it was different. It was a spear, yet at the same time it isn't. It is a metal, yet at the same time it isn't. It is...

"I am the weilder of spear that pierce the heaven and hell!"

A spear made of pure prana i make in front of me.

"With this spear every living shall die!"

The spear leaked visible red blood lust that will make normal person pass out. It was acceptable considering i make boosted gear gems inside of the spear. All of the hatred from boosted gear previous holder were the blood lust that leaked.

"I gift all my power to you..."

Knowing that the spear is dangerous, he was about to attack me...

But i cannot stop now, Yuki and Hikari are waitting for me. .

My parents are waitting for me too...

This is the only way...

"Given you purpose, given you dream..."

I guess i was lucky. Because before the man could dodge, light spear stabbed all of his limbs, efficiency crippled him. The light spear stabbed him coming from behind me, wich mean it's Gabriel spear. I should thank her later.

"I named you..."

This is it, my experimental moves. A skill that i haven't tested yet. A joker, so much full of unknow factor. But beggars can't be the choser.

"BOOSTED GEAR! BLANCE TRACER SPEAR!"

**[SPEAR!] [GIFT!] [TRACE!]**

I throwed it with all power left.

Thuth to be told, it was the first time i used this technique in battle. It was my only experimental thrump card except the normal balance breaker. I made this technique based on Gradutiation Air and partical balance breaker. Because the complexity, i cannot recreated it with my CAD, so i can only use it with my aria.

But enough of that...

The spear i throwed instantly pierced the homunculi in the center. But it doesn't stop with just that, instead the spear then explodes. Because of the force, the homunculi body becomes pieces, showing me his organs. It was sickening.

I promised myself to use it only when my target is unsaveable.

A paper landed in front of me. I wonder what is it. So I grabbed it then began to read it-

The paper fell from my hand. My eyes widening in worry. A cold sweat dropped from my head. It almost stopped my artifical dead heart.

"What is it Issei-"

Before i knew it, my body moved on it's own.

No, no. It can't be! No! Please be save Yuki, Hikari...

And with that, i runned to Kuoh, specifically my home...

x-x-x

Gabriel is confused. Why all of sudden Issei running like a mad man? She doesn't know. So, she picked the paper Issei dropped.

Mission:

1. Guard Asecht while he eliminate Hyoudou family. Complete.

2. Eliminate Hyoudou Issei and if possible, Gabriel Seraph. Incomplete

It was then she understood why Issei running like that. So she spread her wings and fly with intention to catch Issei.

She hoped that Issei's family would be alright.

x-x-x

_(A hour ago)_

It was just a few minutes after Issei-nii left to meet his friend. And frankly, Hikari doesn't like it. She want to spent all of her times with Yuki-nee and Issei-nii playing around. Even Yuki-nee agree with her.

Ever since they were adopted to his family, she was never this happy. It was only thanks to Issei-nii she can open up her feeling. And like any childern her age, she enjoyed her brother overprotective tendency. It actually make her happy knowing that there are other person that cared that much for her beside Yuki-nee.

When she thinks about Issei-nii, she always feels somethings warm filled her chest and sometimes she feels her face warming up. She asked this to Yuki-nee, and as expected from Yuki-nee, she doesn't know. But one thing she understand is that she wants to be forever with Issei-nii and Yuki-nee.

So it was no surprise that she currently sat on the couch with Yuki-nee while watching anime. It was one of few anime she liked to watch. You could say that was Issei-nii faults to introduce them in the wonder of anime.

They watched anime about a magical girl, called Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Zwei 2. It's somehow simmilar to their condition. Not about the magical girl part mind you, but about the twins that liked their adopted brother. Yeah, thats right.

"*Sounds of door bell ringing*"

"Honey, there is someone in front of the door." Mr. Hyoudou said while reading a newspaper.

"I wonder who is it." Ms. Hyoudou walked out of the kitchen.

"Is this Hyoudou residence?"

"Yes, it is. Who are you Mister?"

"You could call me Von Eizbern, and i am here to kill you."

It was when a black sword stabbed Ms. Hyoudou stomatch that Hikari nightmare comes true...

_**That monster**_ is here!

x-x-x

_(Present.)_

I almost there!

I am still running at high speed on the roof top. It was only few block after this. Before i know it, i already reached my home... or what is left.

No... It can't be... No, I refuse to belive this! No!

My home... My family...

Mom...

Dad...

Yuki-chan...

Hikari-chan...

There was nothing left from my home except few debris, black swords, and mutilated body. If it wasn't because a pair of ring that attached to it I would never recognized them.

Mom...

Dad...

A hot luquid fallen from my eyes. A desperation crossed my mind...

Where... where is them?

Where is Yuki and Hikari?

I moved my eyes, searching for anything resembles my sister. However, what i found is more than I can imagine. There laid Yuki and Hikari, their face was filled with pure terror, as if asking me 'where were you?'. The center of their body were stabbed by the blade i knew so well. The blade of a person i hated the most, that cursed man **Asecht**.

Anger build up inside of me, but my desperation quickly pushed it away. Grief, agony, and pain enveloped by guilty filled my heart.

If only i was there for them.

If only i was here to protect them.

If only...

_I could save them..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

But in the end, i could not.

Tears once again start flowing out even more...

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

I roared to sky, screaming in agony and hopelessness. For all my power i have i failed to save them. Is this a punishment for me? What i want is just to save everybody. I was the one put my live on the line, not them. I was the one faced a powerful non human, not them. Yet, why did they have to die? Why?!

If only there is away to save them, i... i... i am willing to odfer anything. Even... Even if that mean...

_I sold my soul to devil._

"Is that what are you willing to do, boy?"

A childish femine voice asked me from my head. It was echoed through my ears.

"Yes... i will do anything, if it mean i can get my sisters back."

"Then, become my pact. I will give you one wish, but in return, when tou died you will become my enternal servant. Will you accept, Hyoudou Issei?"

"I accept it."

"Spledndid! Then, what are your wish, Hyoudou Issei?"

The voice now coming in front of me. I lift my head to see who is it. Only to be surprised by seeing a girl with blue emo styled hair. She wore a white simple looking dress that so simmiliar to hospital gown.

For a second, i thought it was just a joke. But i noticed her very high power that was far surpassed Gabriel. There was no mistaking it, she can make my wish come true.

"I-i wish that my sisters are still alive-"

"ISSEI-KUN, WAIT!"

x-x-x

"ISSEI-KUN, WAIT!"

But it was too late...

"Your wish will be granted. May you enjoy your live, before becoming my servant, Counter Guardian Hyoudou Issei."

And then, she dissapeared like a wind. But at least Issei-kun sisters both breathing again after the black sword destroyed like a fragmented grass and vanish with the wind.

Gabriel isn't fast enough, she cannot prevent that from happening.

Truth to be told, she know who is that woman. She was called by many names, but the most popular one is Alaya, the spirit of hummanity. She is both of the light and the dark of hummanity as a whole. She is the being on par with Gabriel father (If you don't know who, you are a idiot.) She is the archenemy of the Gaia, spirit of the earth, in planet. Not the earth 'dirt'.

More importantly, her Issei-kun was already made a pact with that woman. Only a few people have make a pact with her, and all of them was very infamous toward three faction. Jackie the Reapper, and Modred the knight of round.

She hoped that Issei-kun would be alright. But the problem is he still doesn't understand what is the meanning of becoming Alaya servants. It means when you died, your soul will be Alaya property.

And that fact is the one hurt the most. She liked his childish ideals, and she doesn't like it when someone messed with the head of someone she consider important.

Angel can only take that much afterall.

x-x-x

**So that is. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And please tell me where should i put this story.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review please~**

x-x-x

Omake~

What would happen if Issei never meets Alaya!

Since that day, he has changed. For better or for worse, we don't know.

It was midnight, and Issei seems doesn't care if his body once again soaked with blood.

His enemy now, is dead. He has avanged dead of his family. And yet, instead of satisfaction he strive, he feels hollowness that consuming his soul.

However, it doesn't matter to him anymore. For he has no use to be alive in this cruel world. So he decided to live a live of avenger. A live of not to protect the innocent but a destroy the sinner. A live full of treachery and backstabbing. He know, but he doesn't care.

In the end, he died in the public execution. He has been beheaded by the least person he expect, Irina. Alone... Hated by many... And cannot be understand... Even his once time a friend hated him now... Truly, his live has no meaning...

x-x-x

Character Status

**Name: **Hyoudou Issei

**Class: **Berseker

**Alingment: **Lawful good

**Age:** Tweleve

**Sex**: Male

**Height: **176cm (Always mistaken as teenager becuase his height and runner body.)

**STR: **D+ (C+)

**CON: **E (D)

**AGI: **E+ (D+) (B+)

**MGI: **D (C)

**LCK: **D+

**Sacred Gear:** B (A) (A+)

**Class Skill:**

Magic Resistance: E

Mad Enchacement: E- (C)

The ability to raise a all parameter a rank except luck.

This skill always active at E-. But when one of his family is in danger, it will go all high to C.

Instinct: C

**Personal Skill:**

Bravery: B

Mental Pollution: C

Due to bad childhood and all of it 'shit', he gained different outlook of lives. He dreamed to be an ally of justice that managed to save as many as he can.

Magecraft: C

An ability to do orthodox thaumaturgy

False Heart: B

An ability to not died when his heart is dead or destroyed or pierced. At this rank, as long as his body still intact and have enough prana, he can survive being pierced at his heart.

**Sacred Gear**:

•Boosted Gear

-Normal Mode

Rank: B

Type: Support type sacred gear

Target: 1 person

A sacred gear capable of doubling the user power every ten seconds. Capable to transferring it power to other person.

-Boosted Gear Scale Mail Mode

Rank: A

Type: Battle support type sacred gear.

Target: 1 person.

Balance Breaker of the normal mode. Capable of doubling user power without ten seconds cool down requirement.

-Spear Mode

Rank A+

Type: Anti-unit type sacred gear

Target: 1~2 persons

Sub Balance Breaker created by Hyoudou Issei with mix of Graduation Air and Boosted gear hatred gem. Capable of exploding upon contact with the enemy or curse the enemy with all of the previous user hatred.

**Magecraft:**

•Accel: B

An ability to raise AGI parameter by two ranks.

•Graduation Air: B

An ability to shape one prana to anything.

x-x-x

**So that's all folks!**

**Bye~**

**deathslayali running from a group of angry ghouls~**

**Help!**


End file.
